


Do You Have the Balls?

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Head over heels Kim Jongin offers to help Kyungsoo with his problem on how to dribble and shoot orange balls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #178)
> 
> Author's Note: lame summary, lame fic. sorry mods for my late submission. well, this is more of a self-indulgent fic and i don’t know what is this shit i puked. nonetheless, enjoy and just have fun~ pls forgive me. note: unbetaed bc my beta disappeared on me oh well sorry for my mistakes. Even if i’m not a native English speaker, pls give me a chance ☹

Kyungsoo follows the ball bouncing. Up and down, left and right, then bounces it in between legs back and forth. How does Jongin do that?  
  
"You got it?" Jongin, his basketball tutor, hired by his bestfriend Baekhyun, asks while dribbling the ball like some pro he sees during Olympics and during NBA games his brother loves watching to. But today is the day where he has to master the sport or else he'd fail his P.E class. It sucks he can't choose what sport he can take for the semester and it sucks billiards is not one of the options.  
  
It’s one of his worse days.  
  
Later on, Kyungsoo crosses his arms, his sassy side surfacing. "Do you think I'll be able to do that shit?"  
  
"Maybe if you try, you can?" Jongin offers, holding the ball with both hands.  
  
"Right. Trying makes anything stupid and shitty worthwhile like this sport." He steps forward and takes the ball from Jongin's hand. "Let's try and see if I'm capable to dribble this big ass ball."  
  
He dribbles. He dribbles with a flat hand and can't even keep the ball bouncing. Kyungsoo dribbles and tries to imitate Jongin's moves, but fails, sending the ball rolling far far away, making him groan and almost pulling his hair out. The worse.  
  
"This is ridiculous! I won't pass my P.E class!" Kyungsoo huffs, watches Jongin catch the ball from the guy who picked it up from a few meters away.  
  
"Hyung, I've been trying to tell you the technique for two hours now. Don't dribble it with your palm. Use your fingers to grip the ball too. You have to scoop it with your hand like this," Jongin demonstrates for the nth time and Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes because he can't just hold the ball like that. It's dirty. Germs would stick to that piece of shit when it hits the ground. Basketball is ridiculous! Germs can’t get their way on his precious alabaster skin. No, never.  
  
Jongin dribbles again. "Did you get it now?" He thrusts the ball towards his tutee and smiles patiently despite Kyungsoo's sassy mode activation. The ball falls on the ground, bouncing. It was never caught, like how Kyungsoo doesn’t catch the use of fingers to grip that filthy ball.  
  
"You know what, let's just go get coffee. My treat." Kyungsoo saunters ahead, arms crossed with his long thick thighs exposed right before Jongin's eyes. He purposefully sways his hips to rile up the younger man who is well known to be one of his admirers.  
  
Jongin chases the ball and picks it up, before trailing behind the bossy shorty Do Kyungsoo.  
  


/\/\

  
  
  
It was a perfect timing when Kyungsoo was humiliated in his P.E class by his teacher when they had a round of basketball match. The boy couldn't shoot the ball to the basket no matter how near he was to the ring and no matter how his team's opponent gave him a chance to score. It was the most embarrassing experience for him this year because he and balls don't match, unless it's a different kind of _ball_ , he'd be happy to indulge himself with—like cue balls.  
  
Just the exact time Mr. Cho scolded him for being a wimp in basketball, Jongin, the oh-so-famous eye candy in school enters the gymnasium to get to Mr. Cho, but as he did, he overheard everything he said to Kyungsoo.  
  
And what happens?  
  
The oh-so-famous, and one of the infamous admirers of Kyungsoo, defends him without second thoughts, that earned the younger male another lecture from the devil Mr.Cho and a _no_ to their request for help to promote their Dance Club.  
  
It just happens that after the commotion and when Mr. Cho left the gymnasium frustratingly for half of the class doesn’t know how to play basketball properly, Baekhyun popped out from his side, annoyingly and unexpectedly asked Jongin to teach them basketball, as Jongin is known to be good at playing the sport.  
  
So Jongin agreed. The lessons started. But it ended up that half of the half class who didn’t know how to play basketball at all left Jongin’s free lessons, until Kyungsoo becomes the lone survivor of the torture they call basketball.  
  
One on one tutorial with Jongin wasn’t bad at all. Kyungsoo just really doesn’t give a shit with this strenuous sport, until Mr. Cho, one afternoon, reminds him to do well on their practical test the week after to prove him that he’s not a wimp after all.  
  
Kyungsoo would always roll his eyes at people mistaking him as a wimp when in fact he’s not a wimp despite his soft and pudgy body structure. And he’s aware that he’s small, but small people can be superb too, but of course, Mr. Cho doesn’t know he plays billiards well that he can compete with the national team overseas. Take note, height doesn’t matter at all. It just happens that Kyungsoo isn’t fond of basketball.  
  
But the most important thing he’s grateful for is, Jongin is here to help him with his problem, though it really isn’t a serious problem, he only needs to pass his P.E class, so he agreed with the lessons. Jongin should feel lucky for he’s the only guy out of twenty and above male and female population seeking for his feelings to have a rare chance like this to be with him for the longest period of time.

 

/\/\

  
  
  
People say Jongin is a beast, but he’s not. Beast, because he sports this sexy expression on whenever he moves his body fluidly and precisely, though overall, the reason is his sinful body waves and thrusts that could send anyone bleeding on the nose right after watching him dance. Like other people who mistake Kyungsoo as a namby-pamby dude, people mistake Jongin as one hella playboy and fuckboy just because he makes those sexy faces on stage whenever he performs during school programs. Some people are too quick to jump into conclusions without even knowing the person well and it honestly ticks Kyungsoo sometimes. Real talk, Jongin is a cutie pie.  
  
“I just heard someone at the counter that you’re fucking me,” Kyungsoo dips his fries on the patch of ketchup on the tissue paper, before successfully dunking it in his mouth. “We’re the talk of town.”  
  
Jongin splatters, choking on his chicken and rice. “Really?”  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tsks as he pulls out some napkins he hoarded from the counter earning a judgmental look from the cashier. But he didn’t give a fuck. For all he knew, this fastfood chain has gazillions of table napkins stored somewhere hideous. “Could you swallow your food first before talking? It’s annoying.” He sighs, leans in, and dabs tissues on Jongin’s greasy mouth. “You’re such a baby, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin’s face burns from the touch and Kyungsoo is aware of his effect to the younger male, so he does what he can to tease the younger boy.  
  
“You’re lucky, baby Jong, I can touch you this way~” Kyungsoo teases more and this time, Jongin chokes and feels like dying once again, Kyungsoo gives him five back blows to save him from _chokedeath_.  
  


/\/\

  
  
  
  
“Hyung, do you mind that everyone’s talking about us now?” Jongin and Kyungsoo walks to the bus stop, side by side, back of their hands brushing together.  
  
“I don’t care what people think.” Kyungsoo frankly says, lips sticking out into a pout. He really knows how to rile up his admirers to the roof. He knows his pout is irresistible.  
  
“You don’t mind them talking around, saying I’m fucking you?”  
  
“That’s blunt of you. You said the word _fucking_.” Kyungsoo pokes Jongin on the ribs playfully, heart shaped mouth stretching up beautifully before a music of his laughter slides out of his mouth and as he turns up to the taller guy, Jongin is red on the face up to the tip of his ears. He’s a bear, not a beast.  
  
“S-Should I just say _fornicate_ then?” Jongin swallows down a lump from his throat, eyes glued on Kyungsoo’s despite his embarrassingly blushing cheeks.  
  
Kyungsoo stops on his tracks and faces Jongin, the corner of his lips curling up into a smirk with a backdrop of the glittering thousand stars and crescent moon hanging above the Seoul Tower.  
  
“I don’t care if they think about us like that.” Kyungsoo is honest, because he really doesn’t mind Besides, Jongin is a hot-shot in school with buff arms and hidden abs always hidden under his muscle tee, sometimes, though actually all the time, Kyungsoo wants to try squeezing those meaty biceps and maybe get a chance to take a peek of those hard rock abs girls were talking about when they saw Jongin dancing shirtless in the school’s dance studio. “They don’t know about us. Let their imaginations work. We’re not going to lose anything. And pretty much everyone’s fucking nowadays anyway.”  
  
Jongin obediently assents and Kyungsoo raises a brow at him. “You mind don’t you?”  
  
The way Jongin’s eyes have widened, Kyungsoo knew the answer. He scowls. “Just tune them out. They’re not worth your time.” Turning away and feeling irate suddenly, Kyungsoo trudges ahead, leaving Jongin behind. But when he thought Jongin isn’t going to chase him, warm fingers wrap around his arm, turning him around and beautiful pair of honey brown eyes stares right back at him sternly, in all honesty.  
  
“I mind, because I don’t want them to think about us hanging out just for fucking! I didn’t like you just so I can get in your pants, hyung. I adored you for long and you know that. So I don’t get it why are you suddenly upset? Just because I minded what people think about us now?”  
  
Speechless. Kyungsoo can’t retort back. He felt guilty and tingly simultaneously; guilt because he’s been thinking about Jongin at least fantasizing over his glorious booty, but tingly because how could Jongin be so cheesy when he hasn’t agreed dating him yet after how many years the boy has been publicizing his admiration for him. Kyungsoo feels bad for his behaviour. He lowers his head and twiddles on his fingers, a slight pout forming his lips.  
  
“Why me, Jongin? Why of all people, why me? I’m not nice, angelic, whatever. I have bad habits like nail biting and I’m rude when I want to. I’m frank and sometimes I can’t stop myself spitting bullshit to anyone. I’m an asshole, Jongin, so I really can’t understand why you like me. All this time, I thought you’re in love with my body, like everyone else.”  
  
“No, hyung. No. I like you, because you’re you. Not because you have a great ass, though I admit you have a nice one,” he mumbles the last words, tilting his head to the left in attempt to hide his blushing cheeks.  
  
A smirk grows at the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips and he nudges Jongin’s side. “Really? So you’re checking me out too, then.”  
  
“No!” Jongin tries hard to deny, though the answer was given seconds earlier.  
  
Kyungsoo scoffs, but a smile pulls up his lips as he tiptoes and presses a kiss on Jongin’s cheek.  
  
“Y-You—“  
  
“I kissed you.” Kyungsoo supplies, reaching out his hand and pinching Jongin’s cheek fondly. “Just wait a little more.”  
  
Again, as if his body has its mind of its own that he has no control over, Kyungsoo, this time, boldly reaches up to kiss Jongin on the lips.  
  
It’s been so long since the boy has been harbouring feelings for him, so Jongin deserves his kisses and Kyungsoo doesn’t mind to give him more the next day they’ll meet.  
  


/\/\

  
  
  
  
Jongin can’t sleep. The kisses Kyungsoo gave to him is his caffeine for the night, though it’s common knowledge that he hates taking caffeine. But he’s been rolling, twisting and turning in his bed and it’s 4AM in the morning and he still has school at 7AM, so he frustratingly thrashes in bed, but seconds after, would smile like a fool, spread-eagled as he thinks about Kyungsoo kissing his cheek and lips—the highlight of his night, the highlight of his high school days, the highlight of his life, highlight of everything And well, Kyungsoo is the cause of everything, again, his caffeine for that day.  
  
Since getting himself to sleep is futile, he grabs his phone and Line messages Kyungsoo instead.  
  
 **nini:** i can’t sleep. This is your fault.  
  
Jongin wants to flood Kyungsoo more messages and James stickers when to his utter shock, his message was seen, so therefore, Kyungsoo is awake and he wonders why his crush is awake this early morning.  
  
 **yourboo:** aww too bad  
  
 **nini:** why are you awake?  
  
 **yourboo:** i’m high  
  
 **nini:** you don’t take drugs tho  
  
 **yourboo:** yeah sure am not  
  
 **nini:** go to sleep. We still have school later.  
  
 **yourboo:** i can just ditch school  
  
 **nini:** hyuuuuunnnngggg  
  
 **yourboo:** i can’t sleep either  
  
Jongin rereads Kyungsoo’s message over and over again, making him sit up straight as he clutches on his phone.  
  
 **yourboo:** wanna know the reason why?  
  
 **nini:** why?  
  
Apparently, Jongin is expecting for him to tell, _because of you_. However, he receives something far from his expectation.  
  
 **yourboo:** i’m having a slam dunk marathon. You know the anime.  
  
 **nini:** oh  
  
 **yourboo:** what?  
  
 **nini:** i thought it’s bc of something else  
  
 **yourboo:** like what? like you? Pftt  
  
 **nini:** yeah  
  
 **yourboo:** uh  
  
 **yourboo:** okay  
  
With that final message, Jongin thrusts his phone back under his pillow, pouting and mumbling under his breath, “Slam dunk my ass.”  
  
Okay, that sounded wrong, but whatever, he really needs to sleep. He’ll just deal with Kyungsoo’s Slum Dunk fanboying the next day.

 

/\/\

  
  
  
As how it ended, Jongin woke up at 1PM. He was greeted by his mom scolding him to no end when he went downstairs to get a glass of milk and maybe stuff some bread in his mouth.  
  
Right when his mom is done lecturing him about how important school days are, Jongin trudged back to his room and grabs his phone, a roll of bread stuck in his mouth.  
  
He once again, opens his Line app.  
  
 **yourboo:** yah!  
  
 **yourboo:** don’t leave me!  
  
 **yourboo:** jongin-ah are u still there?  
  
 **yourboo:** sleeping?  
  
 **yourboo:** ☹  
  
 **yourboo:** how dare  
  
 **yourboo:** and i even kissed you  
  
 **yourboo:** and you’ll just leave me like this after chatting me up? pft  
  
 **yourboo:** jongin-ah  
  
 **yourboo:** okay  
  
 **yourboo:** i lied i’m not watching slam dunk. You know i dislike basketball so i wouldn’t enjoy that anime tho i admit Rukawa is really hot  
  
 **yourboo:** it’s you okay. So night!  
  
It’s him. He’s the reason why Kyungsoo can’t sleep too and it’s not because of that basketball anime, though Jongin would really love to suggest Kuroko no Basuke for Kyungsoo to watch next time.  
  
It’s him, okay?  
  
Him.  
  
H I M.  
  
“Fuck,” he cusses, the bread roll spits out from his mouth landing on his wooden floor, but he cares less, because, it sinks in his head. It finally dawns to him, it’s finally clear to him—Kyungsoo wasn’t able to sleep because of him.  
  
Jongin starts yodelling, earning him a loud thud from the door where his mom bursts in, starting her long homily again about keeping the house quiet at all times.  
  
But he doesn’t give any fucks.

/\/\

  
  
  
Monday rolled by too quickly. And believe it or not, for two straight days, Saturday and Holy Sunday, Jongin and Kyungsoo has been exchanging messages and basketball memes on Line. Even sharing some good basketball animes and as planned, Jongin suggested Kuroko no Basuke in which he had a hard time actually convincing Kyungsoo to watch the 50+ episodes of his favourite sports anime.  
  
“I can’t believe those tricks on KnB could be real. That anime is so unrealistic, Slam Dunk is better, Jongin.” Kyungsoo practices on dribbling the ball. They’re having the last day of basketball lessons as tomorrow would be the final verdict whether Kyungsoo passes his P.E class or not.  
  
“It’s real! I swear! Those are just anime effects to emphasize their skills!” Jongin defends, huffing and following Kyungsoo with his eyes as he dribbles while running around the orange cones Jongin set up an hour ago.  
  
“Well,” Kyungsoo starts, circling one while clumsily dribbling. “It’s so inhuman of Kuroko to pass that way, like that Ignite Pass and his other tricks and even Midorima with his straight three pointers seems out of this world to me.”  
  
“Because you’re not a fan of basketball so you don’t know that those inhuman moves do exist.” Jongin retorts. “And hyung! Your opponent could easily steal the ball away from you if you dribble like that!”  
  
Kyungsoo briefly glances up to him and pouts. “This ball is getting dirty, Jongin!”  
  
“But you have to play the game properly.”  
  
“I can’t be like you. I’d rather play billiards I told you!”  
  
“Do you want to pass P.E?”  
  
Taking a pause and throwing the ball towards Jongin who successfully catches it without sweating, Kyungsoo sets his hands on his waist. “I want to pass, but I’m not going to expect that I’ll be good tomorrow.”  
  
Jongin makes a jump shot near the three point line and shoots. The ball bounces under the ring and rolls by itself.  
  
“So, does it mean I was not a good teacher?”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head vigorously. “You’re more than good, Jongin! I’m just really not cut out for this.”  
  
Jongin has a forlorn look on his face.  
  
“Hey,” Kyungsoo stands right in front of Jongin seconds later and tip toes to cup Jongin’s cheeks. “Look at me.”  
  
The taller male was too stubborn to comply.  
  
“Jongin-ah~” He coos and he knows how he calls Jongin that way makes him melt. “aigoo, we’re just talking about your Kuroko no Basuke and now you’re being sulky.” He pouts.  
  
Jongin’s cheeks flare and Kyungsoo smiles from the warmth radiating to his hands as he holds Jongin’s face. “You’re good, Jongin. Better than Mr. Cho. So don’t feel bad, I’m grateful enough to have you for teaching me everything I need to know. Come on, Jongin. You’re good. Okay, if this will make you feel better, want me to teach you how to play billiards?”  
  
“You’d teach me?” There was a 360 degree turn in Jongin’s expression, from a kicked puppy to an excited one.  
  
Kyungsoo squishes Jongin’s cheeks and grins widely. “I said I will, didn’t I?”  
  


/\/\

  
  
  
Kyungsoo led Jongin after class somewhere he frequents when he’s bored. It’s a ramen shop with a billiard pool inside where customers could use to play anytime for free.  
  
Right after they had a bowl of ramen and talking about Slam Dunk and Kuroko no Basuke that suddenly shifted to Prince of Tennis which is Kyungsoo’s favourite that has Jongin teasing him about not knowing how to play tennis, but Kyungsoo just laughs it off and gazes at the other male for too long.  
  
Too long for Jongin to snap him out from his daze.  
  
“Let’s play billiards!”  
  
“Right!” Kyungsoo squeaks, red coloring his cheeks as he moves off from his seat and leads Jongin to the area where the billiard pools are. There are students like them playing and some adults huddling around, watching a match between seemingly two professionals that got them watching first before they proceed to the empty billiard pool that was just occupied earlier when they arrived.  
  
Playing billiards is what Kyungsoo is proud of. Only his close friends knew about his favourite sport, not even his admirers knew about it, but Jongin is an exception.  
  
“Do I have to hit it like this?” Jongin bends his torso, thrusting the stick towards the ball to the group of balls on the opposite end.  
  
“Apply chalk first to the tip. Like this.” Kyungsoo grabs the cube-like chalk and rubs the tip on it, slowly, carefully. Jongin does the same thing before he asks again, “Like this?”  
  
“Yup! Then hit it!” Kyungsoo cheers, holding another stick as well as he watches Jongin successfully hitting the cue ball and having some of the other balls shoot in the pockets of the pool.  
  
“I did it!”  
  
“You’re good at anything. Why am I not good in basketball? Now, I didn’t even teach you enough and you hit those balls!” Amazed, he laughs and gazes at Jongin fondly when the taller male proceeds on playing by himself, shooting the respected balls to the pockets until there are only four balls remaining scattered on the pool’s bed.  
  
“Hyung, show me your skills!” Jongin challenges and Kyungsoo saunters forward, applying chalk first to the tip of his cue stick, before aiming the cue ball to number eleven and hitting it suavely until it rolls down at the end of the pool nearing the pocket, however, it doesn’t get in.  
  
“How could you look so cool playing this game, hyung?” Jongin pouts and jumps a little like a kid while watching Kyungsoo play.  
  
“Because I’m fab.” Kyungsoo throws Jongin a wink and chuckles before hitting a ball and shooting it to the pocket this time. “I did it too! Look!”  
  
“You did!” Jongin cheers, trudging towards him and shamelessly throwing his arms around the small male’s waist, laughing. “You’re so cool!”  
  
At that very moment, Kyungsoo leans his back to Jongin’s chest, smiling happily. To say that Kyungsoo is far away from liking and giving Jongin a chance to date him is not true. In fact, he’s having a hard time prolonging this torture he has set to himself and especially to Jongin who has waited for him far too long.  
  
In the middle of basking in the warmth that Jongin provides him, Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he felt Jongin kissing the top of his head.

/\/\

  
  
  
  
Wearing red basketball jersey number 12, check.  
  
Wearing knee pads, check.  
  
Wearing head band, check.  
  
Tight shoe laces, check.  
  
Perfect thighs, yes, yes, yes, check!  
  
Kim Jongin at the bench? C H E C K.  
  
Ready to rumble?  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo feels like doing a marathon instead.  
  
Mr. Cho makes a jump ball and Kyungsoo is under the basket, crossing his arms while chewing a gum he popped in his mouth minutes before the game. He taps his foot on the rubber floor when later on, Jongdae –his teammate- shouts at him and passes to him the ball in which he receives and catches miraculously, earning a gasp from their classmates and as an instinct, with a brief glance at Jongin mouthing him _shoot it_ , he pivots on his heel and makes a score under the basket easily. Just when he did, a proud grin forms on his face as he runs to the other side of the court while hearing everybody cheering for their groups. It’s showtime.  
  
Kyungsoo, however, still can’t dribble a properly so he would always end up losing the ball from their opponents, but he won’t just give up, because Do Kyungsoo doesn’t give up at all and Jongin is watching him from a distance so he has to make the boy proud of him. Hence, when the ball gets stolen from him, he chases the person and steals the ball back, before passing it to someone near the basket to score.  
  
So far, the game is as intense as Kuroko no Basuke episodes, Kyungsoo thinks. He jumps with his arms shot up in the air, waving them widely so as not to let Dongwan shoot the ball. He jumps adorably (he doesn’t even know how adorable he looks like trying to block the shot), milky thighs exposed and cheeks coloring red as he throws all his energy for this game. However, Dongwan, one of his classmates who’s good at playing basketball, sidesteps then steps backward to the three point line and shoots. Mr. Cho blows on his whistle and calls for a time out.  
  
The score before the first quarter ends is 20-23 in favour of the opponent’s group.  
  
But this is just the start. Kyungsoo will make sure Mr. Cho is going to praise him a lot once the game is done and he’ll also make sure, Jongin kisses him on the lips when his team wins.  
  
“Kyungsoo, you’re doing great so far. I bet, Jongin’s private lessons helped you, huh?” Kibum teases, nudging his ribs lightly, but he just blushes in return instead of throwing a cuss at him for teasing him.  
  
“Soo,” Baekhyun back hugs him and pouts. “You’re so great out there! I think I deserve some help now to get into Sehun’s pants next time. Jongin is friends with Sehunnie, right? Right? And I helped you get him to teach you basketball, so you have to return the favour!”  
  
“Ah...Baek?” Jonghyun crosses his arms and raises a brow at Baekhyun. “Can you save that kind of talk later, we have to beat Dongwan’s group in this. So let’s talk about the game itself, not some _I need to get fucked by Oh Sehun_. Don’t you know he’s my friend too?”  
  
Baekhyun gasps exaggeratedly. “Oh my god. Okay, I’ll shut up for now.” He gives Kyungsoo a smack on the ass, before pulling away. “You gotta help me, Kyungsoo. Good luck on winning!” He goes back to the bench and crosses his legs, still throwing a humongous grin straight to Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his friend, but he’s sure he’s going to consider helping Baekhyun in return.  
  
“Okay, focus guys. So here’s our plan.” Jongdae starts. Everyone threw their arms around each other’s shoulders, bending down a little as they talk. “Kyungsoo, keep on stealing the ball from Hongbin and whenever you’re under the basket, when we pass you the ball, shoot it.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“I have another suggestion,” Jonghyun stares at Kyungsoo’s thighs, before settling on his face. “Use your thick thighs to distract Dongwan. Seems like he has thigh fetish, he keeps on looking at your legs, Soo.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo scoffs, pulling away from the group to glare at Jonghyun. “What the shit are you talking about?”  
  
“I said Dongwan stares at those sexy thighs of yours, so use it to distract the dude. Sway your hips whatever just so he can’t shoot a basket.”  
  
“I noticed it too,” Kibum grasps his chin with his index and thumb. “And Jonghyun is right, use that asset of yours to beat them. That’s settled.”  
  
“Fine,” Kyungsoo grumbles, really not wanting to agree with their idea, but this is the only way he could do to beat their asses and make his first victory on this sport that he used to dislike. Taking a glimpse of Jongin from the bench side, his heart rate picks up. The smile Jongin gives him is enough to revitalize him to give his all for the last quarter of their practical test game.  
  
The whistle blows to start the second round.  
  


/\/\

  
  
  
Kyungsoo guards Dongwan as planned as the boy dribbles the ball like a pro. Behind Dongwan though, stands Kibum and gives him a signal to execute the plan. To be honest, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do, so he just stands awkwardly in front of Dongwan, although---okay, he realizes that Dongwan’s eyes are glued to his thighs and Kyungsoo just wants to kick him in the balls for being a pervert while playing the game. But instead of throwing a fit, Kyungsoo steps closer to Dongwan and whispers, “Wanna touch my booty?”  
  
When he felt Dongwan freezing up, he grabs the opportunity to steal the ball away.  
  
“Holy—“  
  
“Shit?” Kyungsoo smirks at him and passes the ball towards Jonghyun who passes the ball to Chanyeol and makes a basket.  
  
“You got me there, Soo.” Dongwan licks his lips, Kyungsoo scowls at him in return. “Can I have a touch?”  
  
He’s nearly exploding. This classmate of his is a pervert and he never expected the guy to see him that way, though he knows many people loves his booty.  
  
“Sorry, but my booty is already taken, so fuck off asshole.” He turns away with a huff, purposely swaying his hips as he runs under the basket to wait for the ball to come to him. But just when he got to his position, surprisingly, Jongin stands right at the base line behind the basket, glaring directly at Dongwan which sent him indescribable tingly feelings from that sexy look of his admirer sporting.  
  
 _Did he see what happened?_  
  
When Jongin shifts his gaze, Jongin’s sudden change in mood confuses him. But maybe because Jongin really likes seeing Kyungsoo so much that he can’t help but forget his boiling blood towards Dongwan—but this is just Kyungsoo’s assumption as recently he can’t help but think about how Jongin sees him. Though, if it’s that the case, that would really make him ecstatic, but if not, he can just keep on imagining things, but take note, Jongin likes him a lot anyway, so it’s probable that Jongin’s anger dissolves whenever he sees Kyungsoo around.  
  
Back to the game, two minutes is left and the score is 29-30 in favour of Dongwan’s team. Since there was a foul, Kyungsoo steps on the free throw line and dribbles the ball two times before shooting the ball to the basket with one leg raised up. But he fails. He flips his hair dismissively, receives the ball and tries shooting again, but it hits the board and he mumbles an ‘oops’ while their opponent gets the ball. Kyungsoo runs to the other side, guarding Dongwan once again with a glare when he has the ball.  
  
“Come on pervert, give me the ball.”  
  
“You want my ball under my pants?” Dongwan teased, making Kyungsoo huff.  
  
“Do you want my boyfriend to chop off your balls instead?”  
  
“Boyfriend? You? I’m not a fool Soo, you’re not taken yet.”  
  
“Well, for your information, I will be later.”  
  
So he taps the ball from Dongwan, gets it and throws it towards Jongdae who shoots a three. Their classmates slash groupmates cheer for them. Mr. Cho reminds them that there’s only a minute left, but Kyungsoo won’t slack yet. He needs to prove himself that he can do basketball even if he dislikes the sport and even if there are too many germs and dirt sticking on his palms right at the moment. He won’t let get defeated again like before during their practice game two weeks ago. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. He’s Do Kyungsoo, a fighter, might be frivolous, sassy, fussy, a drama queen, but still, someone who appreciates the effort, time, hardwork, and patience Jongin has put up for him. Without Jongin supporting and tolerating his annoying attitude, he wouldn’t be fighting for his group now. He would definitely just slouch and play frivolously, uncaring for his grade and for his group’s sake. But through Jongin, though not directly, he learned and realized the importance of contributing effort in anything that he does, that it shouldn’t be half-assed even if he hates doing this _something_ he never sees himself doing in the future—like playing basketball.  
  
32-30 is the score. Kyungsoo’s team is in full defense mode and only 30 seconds is left before the test comes to an end.  
  
Because of exhaustion, everyone started lagging behind and there were no baskets made that has Kyungsoo’s group winning the game. It ended with victorious cheers and wide smiles from Kyungsoo’s group while Dongwan’s team were all sad faces, though some were accepting with their lost.  
  
With pats on the back and countless _you did great, Soo!_ from his teammates, Jongin appears from his view, smiling at him with fondness and arms spread for him to take.  
  
Instead of running to his arms though, Kyungsoo does the impossible, tiptoeing and planting a kiss on Jongin’s plump lips.  
  
Everyone gasp and turn their heads towards them in surprise. At the corner though, Dongwan sprays the water to the boy beside him as he witnesses the public kiss initiated by yours truly, Do Kyungsoo.  
  
“Hyung—“ Jongin has his mouth hanging before his fingers fly to his mouth to grasp his lips that were kissed.  
  
Kyungsoo shamelessly smirks at the tall boy, arms crossed. “Want more reward?”  
  
A blush creeps on Jongin’s cheeks as he nods, unable to say _no_ from his dear Kyungsoo hyung. “What more do you have f-for me?”  
  
The small boy swipes his tongue on his lips and smiles. “How about a date tomorrow, then the next and the next and the next to infinity? Do you want that, Kim Jongin?” Suddenly, Kyungsoo feels shy from how he has said his confession, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
“Are you serious?” Jongin grins too widely, eyes crinkling prettily.  
  
Kyungsoo pinches his nose and nods. “Seriously.”  
  
“Oh, hyung,” Instantly, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo by the waist, locking his lips with the boy for another press of their lips that has the others snapping photos of them together, though some don’t give a fuck and some were disgusted. There were an array of reactions, but to Kyungsoo, he doesn’t care at all as long as he scored a jackpot that is Kim Jongin.  
  
They pull away for awhile, both cheeks flaring wildly. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and holds it tight. “You did great out there, hyung, though still sloppy, but better than before.”  
  
“Thanks for the free lessons.”  
  
“Welcome!” Suddenly, Jongin juts his lower lip. “But I saw your classmate eyeing you! I hate it!”  
  
“Ah, Dongwan shit.” Kyungsoo laughs it off and shakes his head. “He told me he likes my thighs and ass so that’s it.”  
  
“Damn him.”  
  
“He has a tiny dick, so whatever.” They share laughter.  
  
Suddenly, somebody clears their throat.  
  
“Mr. Cho,” Kyungsoo gulps down from the sight of his burly P.E teacher eyeing him sternly. He also didn’t miss the way he looked at his hand entwined with Jongin, before turning back to him.  
  
Jongin drops his hand and smiles at him. “I’ll wait for you.”  
  
When Jongin leaves, Kyungsoo steps closer to his P.E teacher to get the final verdict—a heavy slap on the back. “I take back my words, kid. You’re not a wimp at all. What you showed earlier during the game is exceptional. It was a great game because of you.”  
  
“Really?” Kyungsoo beams and furrows his brows as he turns back to his serious mode. “I promise, Sir, from now on, I’d give my best shot in any sports you’ll let us play to. Thank you.”  
  
“Go now to Jongin.”  
  
He bows and grins, earning a ruffle on his hair, before he gets dismissed.  
  
Running towards Jongin, Kyungsoo is all smiles and laughter. He latches himself to the other and thankfully, Jongin grasps him tightly around his arms, steadying them so he won’t outbalance and let them fall on the floor.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo looks up to the taller man. “Thank you for everything. I know I haven’t been a good student so thank you for everything you’ve done.” He reaches up to kiss Jongin on the lips again and truth be told he’s getting addicted to the taste of Jongin’s lips.  
  
“If not for Baek hyung, if not for that right timing I came in the gym, we would never get close like this. You would never kiss me today. But hyung, I just want to clarify, are we boy—uhm—uh—“ he hesitates and scratches the back of his head while avoiding Kyungsoo’s expectant eyes.  
  
“What?” Kyungsoo pokes Jongin on the torso and he swallows a huge lump as he feels the forming abs underneath Jongin’s shirt. “Boyfriends?”  
  
“Y-Yeah!” Jongin squeaks and purses his lips as he looks away, before staring down at Kyungsoo intently. “Are we?”  
  
“How many times did I kiss you?”  
  
“Four times?”  
  
“Ah, so you’re not keeping track.”  
  
“S-Sorry,” he pouts and stares down sadly. “I haven’t counted it, because it’s hard when all I feel is the _kaboom_ of my heart and how soft your lips are?”  
  
“I’m not mad,” he chuckles. “I haven’t counted it too. Since the first time I kissed you that night, I wasn’t able to sleep you know. So you know the answer now to your question then?”  
  
“So we’re b-boyfriends?”  
  
“Aigoo,” Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s face then squishes them. “Boyfriends. Thank god, you got the balls to like someone like me, Kim Jongin.”  
  
Jongin is on the verge of crying. “Hyung—you don’t know how happy I’m feeling right now.”  
  
“I know, baby. So, how about we start our date today at my place?”He offers sultrily, his hand lowers down to the dip of Jongin’s pectorals.  
  
“Yes, yes, hyung!”  
  
“Good. Slam Dunk then?” He winks.  
  
“Anything hyung.”  
  
“You like me too much, you can always say no, Jongin.”  
  
“But I really don’t mind, hyung. We can do anything you want today to celebrate your victory!”  
  
“What if I want to play basketball again?”  
  
“But you’re tired!” Jongin whines, pouty lips on display.  
  
“Shoot your D to my O?”  
  
“What?” Jongin sputters, red on the cheeks, red at the tip of his ears, red red red alert.  
  
Snorting, Kyungsoo doesn’t repeat himself as he grabs his duffel bag from the bench instead and holds Jongin’s hand tightly. “Just come to my place then I’ll show you what I mean.”  
  
Without protests from the younger male, Kyungsoo drags his boyfriend---yes, his boyfriend, finally, towards the exit, when suddenly, he hears Baekhyun call his name and shouts, “USE THE CONDOM I GAVE YOU LAST YEAR KYUNGSOO!!”  
  
And that was when he hears Jongin blurt out a, “Fuck!” before excitedly dragging him outside the school premises towards his place.  
  
Basketball lessons level 2.0 commences.


End file.
